


Leftover Cake

by keylimepie



Series: Sam's Birthday [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam's 35th birthday is over, but the cake is not all gone. Whatever will Gabriel think to do with it?(This is the porny postscript to Make a Wish, Sam. Read that first.)





	Leftover Cake

Sam Winchester had just had the best birthday of his life. 

The display on his bedroom clock read 12:07 am, and his birthday had come to an end. Still, he had the best gift imaginable at his side. He snuggled closer to the sleeping archangel, who was still low enough on grace to sleep soundly after the workout they’d gotten up to just a few hours ago. 

True, they were moving too fast - from that first kiss in the morning, to furtive glances all day long, and a few stolen kisses when their unsuspecting brothers were out of the room, to falling into Sam’s bed together as soon as they had managed to sneak away for the evening. Life was too short and too uncertain to take it slow, particularly their lives, and Sam recognized the importance of finding the joy where possible. And the more he kissed and touched Gabriel, the more he realized just how long he’d wanted this. Maybe it wasn’t so slow after all, he thought as he remembered how he’d fantasized about doing just this with the janitor of Crawford Hall. Kissing each other everywhere, fingering him open slowly and gently, making love to him, holding him close as they fell asleep together. 

With that fresh memory, Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s hair and drifted off to sleep again. The next time he woke up, the warm body of his bed partner was gone. Sam rolled over onto his back and sighed. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Sam sat up. Gabriel was sitting in the desk chair, a plate of cake in his hands. 

“No… guess I was cold.” 

“Aw, kiddo. I’ll come warm you up.” Gabriel stood and crossed the room, and sat next to Sam on the bed. “Want a bite?” He gestured with the fork. 

“Not of cake,” Sam said with a wicked grin. “Gabe, did you… did you go out to the kitchen like this?” he gestured up and down the archangel’s nude body. 

“Like what?” Gabriel stared blankly at him. 

“Naked!” 

“Uh… yes? Are you saying that humans put clothes on just to get food?” 

Sam facepalmed. “Thank god Dean wasn’t awake.” 

“Does he sleepwalk then? Cause he was already hitting the cake when I got out there.” 

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned. 

“Come to think of it, he had clothes on. Huh. I’ll try that next time. Seemed kind of silly when I’m just gonna get my snack on and then crawl back into bed with you… and I definitely want to do that naked.” 

“No objections here,” Sam said, heat rising in his face. “Don’t get me wrong, I really enjoy you naked. I’m just not sure Dean does.” 

Gabriel snorted. “Oh please. He could not stop staring.” 

“That would be his shocked reaction.” Sam hoped, anyway. The alternative was too gross to consider, and it kind of made him want to punch Dean in the face. 

“Mmm,” said Gabriel, though he didn’t sound convinced. He popped another bite of cake into his mouth. “You know, Sam… I know how this cake would taste even better.” He dipped his finger into the frosting and dabbed it on Sam’s right nipple. Sam whimpered at the feather-light touch. He whimpered even louder when Gabriel leaned down and sucked the frosting off. “You game?” 

“Uh huh,” Sam agreed, his pulse quickening. He laid back and tossed the covers to the side, waiting eagerly. With a wicked grin, Gabriel stuck his fingers into the cake - filling, frosting, and all - and smeared a generous handful of it down Sam’s chest and belly, stopping just below his belly button. 

Gabriel gazed at Sam as he licked the cake off his fingers slowly with exaggerated sucking. “Sam, you look delicious.” 

“I’m all yours, Gabe. Dive right in.” 

Gabriel made an eager noise and leaned over him. With delicate little licks, he cleaned the cake from Sam’s collarbones, sucking hard on a particularly stubborn spot of raspberry jam. Sam squirmed, making a little moan of pleasure. Gabriel kissed the spot he’d just been sucking; it was already bruising nicely. 

Next he licked up a trail of smeared green and white frosting that ran down Sam’s ribcage. He stopped to swirl his tongue around Sam’s left nipple - not that there was much frosting there in fact, just a few crumbs of cake, but Sam moaned so prettily when he did that. He was gasping when Gabriel finally moved downward, down the left side of his body, stopping at his waistline to suck and nip at the skin there. 

“Harder,” Sam whispered as Gabriel grazed him with his teeth. “ _Harder,_ ” he begged. Gabriel bit him until the dark purple ring of his teeth was visible on Sam’s skin. “Oh fuck yes,” Sam sighed. “Fuck, that feels good.” 

Gabriel licked a bit of raspberry jam and cake crumbs from just to the right of Sam’s navel. “Anything to make you feel good, Sam. Anything you want.” He sunk his teeth in again, creating a matching bruise on the other side. Sam gasped and cried out in delight. His cock twitched eagerly. 

Gabriel looked at the last of the cake on the plate. It was the top of the slice, mostly frosting, with an elaborate ‘Ha’ in green. He covered his palm the sweet stuff and wrapped his hand around Sam’s dick. Sam groaned as Gabriel stroked up and down, coating him well with the sugary goo, the sound breaking into a disappointed whine as Gabriel removed his hand. 

“I hope you’re going to suck that off,” Sam said. 

“Oh. I am,” Gabriel said. “I _so_ am.” 

He didn’t even bother to lick his hand clean or wipe it off, grabbing Sam’s hips with both hands as he dove down to take his cock in his mouth. He sucked it in slowly, swirling his tongue around to get as much frosting as he could. Gabriel’s face was soon smeared with the sugary goo. He had green frosting on the tip of his nose, and jam across his cheek. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam as he swallowed him to the base. “Ohhhh,” Sam said breathily, in awe as Gabriel began to swallow around his cock. The feeling of being inside his throat was incredible. He gripped the bedsheets and threw his head back. “Fuck, I’m close already.” 

Gabriel popped off and switched to licking up and down the shaft, with a little extra tongue work around the tip with each stroke. It was torturous, though more effective at the clean up. When most of the food was gone, he started licking Sam’s balls. His hand cradled them, massaging gently, while his tongue explored. Sam whimpered. “Gabe, please,” he begged. “Please, I need to come.” 

Gabriel grinned up at him. “I suppose I am out of cake,” he said. “Gotta get something else in my mouth.” He kissed his way up the shaft, then flicked his tongue across the slit. “Did you like it when I deepthroated you?” 

“Yeah. Very much. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” 

“Mmm.” Gabriel blew cool breath across Sam’s saliva-damp cock, sending a shiver through him. “You could come down my throat. If you want.” 

“Oh yes!” Sam arched his back as Gabriel bobbed down on his dick. Gabriel’s throat muscles began working around him again. It wasn’t long before Sam started to feel his orgasm approaching. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted as it washed over him, tingling and coursing through his whole body. “Oh Gabriel!” 

Gabriel continued swallowing, gulping down every spurt he could milk from Sam. When Sam collapsed back limply onto the bed, Gabriel took that as his cue to stop and pulled off. He collapsed next to Sam and put his arm over him, nestling against him. They laid there quietly as Sam’s breathing and heartbeat began to normalize, and he kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. 

“I’d like to try that on you,” Sam said softly. “I mean, not necessarily with the cake… I’d really like to go down on you. If you want me to.” 

“I am _not_ going to say no to that,” Gabriel said. “Go right ahead and do what you want, Samshine.” 

Sam shifted around and leaned in to kiss him. His fingertips trailed over Gabriel’s cheeks, and then down his neck. Sam broke the kiss off and moved downward, kissing and stroking quickly down his body. He could feel Gabriel’s cock hard against him, and he wanted more than the brief taste he’d gotten the night before. 

Sam settled between his legs, grabbed his cock firmly, and kissed the tip. It was hard and leaking precum already, and Sam flicked his tongue against the droplets. He stroked it, shifting the foreskin out of the way, and tongued his way around the delicate skin revealed. That seemed to be a good move; Gabriel was very vocal in his approval. Sam repeated this move a few times before sucking the head into his mouth and letting his lips slide down the shaft. There was no way he could take that much in, but he hoped it was enough to bring Gabriel pleasure. Sam wrapped his hand around the bottom of the shaft and stroked along with the bobbing motion. 

“Sam, you’re so good, baby,” Gabriel gasped, his fingers stroking through Sam’s hair. “Feels so good. You look so good, sucking my cock. Sam, Sam, I- _oh yeah_ , that’s amazing!” Sam squeezed his balls gently with his free hand, long fingers teasing around his hole. He then moved his hands around, using the saliva-coated one to probe at Gabriel’s entrance. One finger slid in easily and he soon was stroking in and out in rhythm with his sucking. Gabriel wordlessly voiced his pleasure at this, and Sam continued. 

“Sam, honey, if you don’t want it in your mouth…. I’m so close, baby. So close,” Gabriel gasped. Sam kept going, increasing his efforts to hit the sweet spot deep inside, and flicking the spot just below the head with his tongue on every stroke. Gabriel tensed and his whole body shook as he came. Sam watched his face, entranced by the way he looked as he fell apart. It was both magical and very human. 

Sam moved to lie down next to Gabriel again and gather him into his arms. They kissed, long and soft and full of emotion. As they broke the kiss off and their eyes met, Sam knew. He was certain that he was in love with Gabriel, and he thought it very possible that the feeling was mutual. Still, he said nothing. Conversations could happen in the morning. He let himself drift off to sleep again, securely in Gabriel’s arms, more peaceful than he’d felt in a very, very long time. 


End file.
